


A Turn On The Wild Side

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Turn On The Wild Side

Leo still had Dana cradled on his lap with his arms wrapped around her. That's when Raph as the nightwatcher walked in. He went over and grabbed Dana out of Leo's arms until he tripped and they fell together. When she opened her eyes she realized she was on his chest with her hands on his chest and she was straddling his hips. Talk about embarrassing. She started to blush.  
"I-I am sorry Raph. I didn't mean to-"  
"It's ok babe. It's not your fault. I was the one that tripped after all. There's no need to apologize."  
"Oh ok then."  
"But that sure feels good babe. Keep on doing that."  
Dana blushed even harder.  
"Uh I don't think so."  
"Really? Well then I'll just have to do this."  
Wondering what he meant by that he put his leather gloved hands on her butt cheeks and he began to squeeze and grope her butt cheeks firmly. That made Dana let out a moan. He smirked underneath his helmet he was currently wearing. She then placed kisses all over his helmet as she blushed. He too blushed as well. He put his right leather gloved hand on her left cheek and he began to stroke and caress her cheek with his leather gloves hand. She leaned into his touch. Then he put two gloved fingers into her pussy and began to go up and down sliding his fingers in her pussy. That made Dana moan even louder. He quickly took them out and Dana was panting now. He just smirked. Leo quickly came over and took Dana off of Raph and brought her back to sit down on his lap on the floor. Leo was dressed like a pirate. Dana had nothing on except for a royal red cape with white fur trimming and that was it. He too put his white gloved hands on her face and made her look up into his masked eyes. He slowly brought her face up and their lips met and they kissed passionately him shoving his tongue into her mouth and caressing her mouth with his tongue. His lips left her lips and trailed down to her neck where he kissed licked and sucked on her neck leaving hickies and love bites. Dana let out another moan as he sucked on her neck.  
End


End file.
